


Ticklish

by WittyPiglet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute Nico, Fluff, M/M, Nico's adorable laugh, Tickles, slight solangelo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Hazel finds out something about Nico. Oh Hades help him. Slight Solangelo. Rated for slight language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting requests.

It was a calm day today and Nico was walking with his sister, Hazel, to the dining pavilion for lunch. Hazel and Frank, along with a few other Romans, were visiting Camp Half-Blood for the month. Frank was already there, waiting for them.

Nico and Hazel were talking about nothing in particular as they walked. Nico said something smart about Hazel and Frank's relationship and Hazel pouted, poking Nico in the side. Nico made a small noise in the back of his throat and took a step away from Hazel.

Hazel stared at her brother, quizzically before awareness dawned on her She got an evil glint in her eye.

"Nico, son of Hades, Ghost King, first to survive Tartarus alone is ticklish?" Nico glared at his sister and back away as she stepped closer.

"Hazel, no. Don't you dare!" Nico kept backing away as Hazel advanced. 

"Come on Nico," Hazel stretched out her hands towards her brother's retreating form. Nico gave her one last glare before turning and running towards the dining pavilion so fast it would put Hermes himself to shame. Hazel hot on his heels. Nico ran into the dining pavilion and surprised the other campers out of their wits. Will came up to his boyfriend and was about to ask what was wrong before Hazel skidded in not a moment later. 

Nico pulled will to stand in front of him as Hazel ran towards them. He moved Will as Hazel tried to get around the son of Apollo, so he was constantly between the children of Hades/Pluto. Hazel had the evil glint still in her eyes. Nico pushed him towards Hazel who side stepped as Will stumbled.

Will had a confused look on his face. Nico turned and ran past confused campers, jumping up onto the Hades table where their confused friends sat, waiting for them. Nico ran down the length of the table, jumping over plates and hopped onto the Hermes table.

He could hear Hazel behind him. Nico swore as he felt her grab his jacket and pull him back. He stumbled and fell off the table and onto his ass. His sister jumped on him and held him down as he struggled. 

"Hazel! Let me go!" He gave her a death glare but she just grinned evilly. Hazel dug her fingers into Nico's side and started tickling the poor boy. He really tried not to laugh but Hazel was merciless in her tickling. The whole camp stared in shock as Nico, son of Hades and the Ghost King, started to laugh as Hazel continued her assault on his ribcage. Nico kept squirming and struggling as he was tickled, unable to get free.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Nico, Hazel stopped and took pity on her brother. He lay there breathless as the dead silent campers watched in shock and amazement. Suddenly Piper, along with her cabin, started squealing like fangirls 

"OMG!" Piper yelled. "Nico has the most adorable laugh!" Her siblings squealed in agreement as their friends stared in shock at the son of Hades. Hazel got up off of Nico and helped him up. His cheeks had a faint tint of pink to them.

Everyone, besides the squealing Aphrodite Cabin, was still staring in shock at Nico as he went and sat at the Hades table next to Will, who had sat to watch the 'show.' Piper was still squealing when Hazel plopped down next to Frank with a satisfied look on her face. 

It was quiet. Then....

"What the fuck just happened?" Percy had a confused look.

"It appears," Will started with a grin. "that my little Death Boy is ticklish and has a fucking adorable laugh."

"Shut up Sunshine." Nico grumbled.

After that, the whole camp tried their damnedest to get Nico to laugh, even going as far as to follow Hazel's lead and tickle him.

Oh, Hades help him.


End file.
